halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:D77-TC Pelican
Why Not the 70mm chin gun? Is there anyone who can explain why the in game pelican does not have a 70mm chin gun? In game the chin gun appears to be the same weapon, if not smaller caliber than the Warthog's chain gun. But it obviously is not a 70mm cannon - Blehm98 21 October 2006 :The in game gun is 2D and accessable by a glitch, so I think it just wasn't ready yet. --Dragonclaws 01:50, 22 October 2006 (UTC) Well, in Halo: First Strike, the Longswords chin-gun deploys from under the Longsword (because they have to reaise the gears to allow it to deploy). Perhaps the Pelican's is similar.--'Rot' 18:22, 23 December 2006 (UTC) *I am dubious about the possibility of mounting an automatic 70mm weapon on an aircraft. As is, 70mm rounds would have a huge recoil. I suppose technology may have advanced, but I wasn't sure if it was an automatic weapon. Diaboy 15:14, 27 February 2007 (UTC) *I've read the first chapter of Ghosts of Onyx, and it says a Pelican has TWO 70mm chainguns. perhaps an older model? or a typo? -- SpecOps306 21:37, 10 March 2007 (UTC) *I went back and studied Halo 2. Look at any pelican with a weapon (Outskirts, Metropolis, Delta Halo or Regret are ideal) and examine the chaingun under its nose. Now go to the AIE-468H Heavy Machinegun that we used in the Beta. Look familiar? Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net 02:30, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Does anybody else think that a 70mm gun is way to big to be the gun mounted under the pelican? The one on the pelican is about the same size as the chaingun on a warthog but only 1 barrel. Think about it in world war 2 the U.S. had a 70mm gun but it was mounted on a TANK and was used as an Anti-tank gun. I dont think that such a large gun would be used against infantry. just my opinion. EliteSpartan 6:46 August 9 2007 I looked at the Halo 2 Pelican gun and I couldn't see ANY chaingun simaler to the one from halo 3.--The Demonic Idiot 02:28, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Please Explain the opening hatch In the books it sometimes says that the hatch at the back closes and opens, but for that to be possible the ramp would be very long and would cause problems if a vehicle was attached to the magnetic clamps, can someone make me understand because it is confusing.-- Joshua 029 14:32, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :Maybe it retracts? it could be stored underneath the troop-bay, extend, and then close? it is confusing, but fun working stuff like this out. -- SpecOps306 23:42, 9 March 2007 (UTC) well in H3 there is a two-pronged like bottom hatch and a top hatch raises up with a window Heavy Pelican *Heres a picture of a Heavy Pelican (Don't know if its a fake or not, I'm posting just in case) -- Helard 06:41, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :*Image is a fake fan created image from this Fan Image Photo Gallery -- Esemono 08:07, 3 March 2007 (UTC) M-779 Troop Bay Extension Where in...anywhere is the M-779 mentioned?! I've scoured the novels i have, the games, heck, i've even asked someone about the Halo Graphic Novel. but nowhere have i found it! -- SpecOps306 06:23, 15 March 2007 (UTC) : I'll delete it from this article but someone should put the other article up for deletion. Actually now that I take a look, it says its in fall of reach, I'll check. Troop Capacity In Halo The Fall of Reach it makes several references to one pelican carrying all the Spartans in the Battle of Reach except John Linda and James. I am curious how it can carry all of the Spartans, in their MJOLNIR armor mind you, along with equiptment. If anyone has ideas or explanations please PLEASE let me know. Thanks. --Captain Jacob Rathens 02:46, 17 March 2007 (UTC) P.S. even though in Halo First Strike it says that they took out the seats and the life-support generators, it wouldstill not be enough. in Halo The Flood talked about weight problems if I remember correctly. this is quite the cunundrum.--Captain Jacob Rathens 23:05, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :like the article says, the dropship used a troop-bay extension - though it is never given the M-779 designation. -- SpecOps306 03:55, 28 March 2007 (UTC) ::I realizethat, but wouldn't 20-some spartans be extreamely heavy? If I remember correctly in Halo the Flood doesn't it say that the pilots were complaining about weight issues because they were being overloaded? Even with a troop bay extension it would just add more weight. Couldn't this just be another tiy mistake found in the halo universe? Anyway I kow that I'm probably annoying so I'll leave this for now. --Captain Jacob Rathens 00:11, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :::I never thought about it but you're right. 27 Spartans in their armor, that's an extra 15 tons of weight! A lot of extra cargo for a little ship like a pelican. Then again, the Pelican was in space and going down to a planet when they were in it. -ED 00:36, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Yet the Scorpion MBT is 66 tons and the Pelican can carry that...-- Joshua 029 16:51, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :::::I think the whole thing is just inconsistent. Just a small mistake, like many others of its kind, in the Halo universe. My point still stands though, at least I think so. Anyway, I like nitpicking a little cause my life is boring. --Captain Jacob Rathens 02:53, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :Erm, you forgotten they are in space. Also, a pelican would be able to recover from free fall, but that one did not. I suspect it is because of the spartans.-- never ending-summerMy personal COM chanel 10:12, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Propulsion Does anyone know exactly how the Pelican flies? I guess it uses traditional jet thrusters for atmospheric flight and VTOL, but how does it get into space? You know, on the Halo 3 website, they call the Pelican a D77H-TCI Pelican.-- Joshua 029 19:05, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :A reference to an upgraded version perhaps? -- Manticore Talk | 03:47, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Perhaps.-- Joshua 029 14:15, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Immediate! Under the pasenger tray there is an indent of a number seven. Choose do use this or not but I keep noticing it all the time and even now as I speak I am looking at the number seven on the Pelican. Twilightstorm 07:36, 12 May 2007 (UTC) D77H-TCI? When did it get an "I" on it? or the "H" for that matter. Was I just not paying attention? --Captain Jacob Rathens 17:20, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Stephen Loftus says it should be "D77-TC," and I usually go with what he says... sources? GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ' 05:09, 17 May 2007 (UTC) http://halo3.com Halo3.com classifies it as the D77H-TCI. Then again, these are the people who brought us the so-called "Halo 3 M6D," so take it with a grain of salt. Kora 'Morhekee 02:36, 21 May 2007 (UTC) So is it a varient of the standard pelican? Is there a standard pelican? I don't really understand , but then again I never understand anything sooh well. --Captain Jacob Rathens 23:54, 21 May 2007 (UTC) It's probably a new production model of the Pelican, but considering the state of Earth at the end of Halo 2, raises the question of where are these new Pelicans and weapons being made. --Kregano 00:41, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Earth isn't the ''last UNSC planet, its just the last major stronghold. There are plenty of other places where ordinance could be made. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 04:14, 8 July 2007 (UTC) One being Mars, as 'Arms Race' showed us. Poison headcrab 02:57, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Missle pods I noticed it says in the trivia that the pelican only uses its missles on the Scarab, but I saw it using them again on quarantine zone. Right after you reach the part with the flood controlled Scorpion, and you come to the section with the sentinels and enforcers fighting(It's the place where you have that glass wall on your right.) a Pelican flies over and shoots at the sentinels. UnrelentingSoldier 03:48, 5 June 2007 (UTC) That pelican can also shoot its missle pods at you if you get over the wall, its shoot at most 2 salvos at me and the sentinals. --Pileyourbodies 23:45, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Pelicans in Halo 3!!!! Turn to Official Xbox Magazine's August 2007 issue on page 88. Under the rumor mole section, it states "...Been waiting to fly Halo's Pelican dropship since the original game? You'll finally get to on Spetember 25th." I think this would work in Multiplayer and Single Player, if Shrine is as big as they say it is. Sorry, the september issue (the one with the halo 3 feature) confirms that pelicans will NOT be flyable. I hope there's a sequence where Chief gets to use the chaingun in the back of the pelican. new cockpit look in the E3 trailer at 1:22 the pelican has a new cockpit with a diferent seating arangement and presumably a holotank (in front of MC) im giving you guys a screenshot i took p.s. im new to this thehalohippie Pelican Speed I’m just wondering where the retarded speed listed for the Pelican came from, I find it exceedingly stupid that I can apparently outrun a spaceship in my CAR is there any sane evidecne to support this crap? on a short track you would be able to out run the space shuttle too. Might be that the pelican is built for power not speed how heavy an airframe do you think is required to lift a 66 ton tank into orbit with vertical take off and landing capabilities? ::The first bit is a red herring nevermind idiotic of CORUSE my car is “faster” over some minute distance, but that’s because my care doesn’t weigh 4 millions pounds. This is about TOP speed and the rest of your own message helps highlights why the given number is retarded. I discount any non-senses about it being super heavy myself many vehicles can carry more then their own weight in cargo. Never mind that huge portions of the interior are just full of air, and the fact that Banshee guns and such which don’t appear anymore lethal then a machine gun seem totally able to damage and destroy it which shows it’s probably not armored to any serious degree. I see no reason it should weigh more then a comparable helicopter at 15 to 20 tons. Now lifting a tank weighing 66 tons vertically with just raw thrust would take… 66 tons of thrust, plus the weight of the Pelican.Given its size let’s just say that’s 14 tons (not at all out of place for a large’ish helicopter so a good fit) so we get a nice round 80 tons of thrusts. Hauling a load THAT heavy the low number might be almost reasonable, problem is most of the time it isn’t hauling 60+ tons of dead weight on the back. At those times it’s thrust to weight ratio sores and is probably over 4 to 1, most modern fighter jets can’t even break 1.25 to 1!!! It should be able to climb like a rocket ship… wait it CAN based on ALL the novels. Even if we postulate some super heavy airframe the fact is that the engine, no matter HOW you cut it, have an excesses lifting capacity/thrust of around 66 (probably somewhat more) tons, that’s ALLOT of thrust. 66 tons of thrust IE JUST the excesses from when it’s not carrying a tank (and again it’s probably more since you want a margin of safety) could easily lift a fully loaded 737 straight up… As in if you stuck these engines under the belly they’d lift it skyward like a rocket, at least until it flipped over and crashed anyway. The 737 own engines, putting out a pidly 20 tons of thrust combined, by comparison can easily push that 54 ton aircraft up to 600+ miles per hour in level flight. True it has a large wing to help, but it also probably like a forth the thrust, nearly 4 times the weight of an empty pelican by my reckoning, and a much larger (if perhaps marginally more streamlined) surface area. Anyone that thinks that much power couldn’t move something that sized faster then a car on the highway is a moron. I won’t even get into the fact we see Pelican’s covering huge areas of Halo in a reasonable period of time. If it really could only go 45 miles per hour it would take DAYS to traverse any serious distance across or around Halo. In fact at 45 miles per hour with decent roads modern TANKS could DRIVE their faster. That number is killing my braincells it’s gone unless someone can come along and give me a logical reason it could possibly be true. TK3997 12:38, 25 September 2007 (UTC) how much capacity!!! how much can this thing hold in the halo:ce stragity guide it says that it can hold up to 30 people but it only holds 10 usually cause theres 10 seates is it possable that 20 of then stand cause im comfused please help me The article actually says. Ten in a normal craft, plus more in an altered Pelican with a troop-bay extension - but they don't appear in the game. '''Kora ‘Morhek ''The Battle-Net '' 01:25, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Bravo 22 The medic from the landfall documentary is "bravo 22" ring any bells? ..."This is dropship BRAVO 22 taking heavy fire and are losing altitude"... Well Bravo is a common call sign in the lilitary. Also the medic isn't called Bravo-022, the ODST she treats is. --Ajax 013 12:00, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Bravo 22, Halo: CE Silent Cartographer? dont remember? its the pelican that got shot down, carrying rockets to the chief --CHr0n0sPh3r3 11:12, 2 November 2007 (UTC)cHR0n0sPh3r3 Mongoose i dont know if anyone has noticed this but if you were to watch the pelicans fly in during the H3 mission The Covenant, after you destroy the AA Wrath one or two pelicans come down and deliver the Warthog and Mongoose, well the mongoose isnt attached to the Pelican like a Scorpion or Warthog. it simply drives out of the carrier bay i snapped a pic of it but am having troubling trying to get it on my comp. -- Hollywood 03:45, 27 November 2007 (UTC)